Round 'N Round
by Nyasar-tan
Summary: Bukan cuma aku yang punya perasaan ini kan? Kau juga, sama sepertiku. Akui sajalah. Fail at summary. RnR please!


**Disclaimer : Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Round N' Round © Gil**

**Rate : T?**

**Warning : kacau, OOC, jayus, miss typo?**

###

**So crazy, I got this feeling inside  
Want you back in my arms again  
Come on tell me I want you still by my side  
Tell me I am the only one,**

"Gila." gumamnya. Ia sendiri bingung apa alasan bisa mempunyai, perasaan, seperti ini. Apakah ia ingin kembali seperti dulu? Ia hanya mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Aku yang meninggalkan, kenapa aku yang ingin kembali?" Alfred hanya bergumam tak jelas sambil mengetuk-etukkan jarinya pada meja. "Apa hanya aku yang punya perasaan seperti ini?"

**You know it and I know it,  
This love is stronger than anything  
Oh girl you know that it's true,  
Forever together with you**

Ia hanya menatap sosok mantan _motherland_nya itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Kau mengerikan." tanya Arthur sewot.

Sementara Alfred tak menggubris dan menghela nafas. 'Benar kata Kiku, Arthur itu memang _tsundere_.' batin Alfred agak kesal.

Ia tahu, hanya dengan lagak Arthur kalau Arthur juga menyadarinya. Ia ingin selamanya bersama dengan sang British itu. 'Terus kenapa dulu aku meninggalkannya?' jerit Alfred sendiri sambil kembali menjedukkan kepalanya dimeja.

"ALFRED-SAN? Kalau mau putus asa di tengah jalan saja." ujar Kiku menasehati dan memperingati karena semua nations melihat kearah sang personifikasi America itu.

**Round and round and round it goes  
And where it stops nobody knows  
Round and round is our love,  
Let's blame it on the stars above**

"Mau sampai kapan kau berlagak aneh, git?" ujar Arthur kasar. Sementara Alfred hanya menyengir nista.

"Kau bodoh sekali ya, tak pernah menyadarinya." cengir Alfred.

"Apa maksudmu, baka?" ujar Arthur tampak tersinggung. Sementara Alfred hanya menatap langit.

"Dunia ini berputar, hidup'pun berputar. Kadang ada masalah. Mengapa tak kau salahkan yang diatas?" ujar Alfred sambil berdecak mengagumi bintang malam itu.

"… Kau keracunan apa? Masa scone-ku meracunimu segitu parahnya hingga kau bisa berkata bijak?" tanya Arthur sweatdrop.

**Hey show me, and please give me your love  
I just wanna be close to you  
Please open, oh come on open your heart  
Sometimes you're still such a mystery**

Alfred hanya garuk-garuk kepala melihat tingak sang UK yang tak akan pernah jujur pada perasaan. 'Cuma mau dekat saja repot.' batinnya kesal sambil menunggu dengan tenang, hasil undian. Mereka memang diajak main truth or dare oleh Kiku. Tak disangka panah mengarah tepat pada sang pemuda British.

"Sekarang, Arthur-san! Kau yang kena. Truth or dare?" tanya Kiku bersemangat. Sementara Arthur hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Aku pilih truth saja." ujarnya pasrah. Sementara Kiku hanya tertawa kecil disusul oleh cekikikan nations lainnya.

"Terimalah hukumanmu Arthur-san. Ini pertanyaannya, Apakah kamu suka Alfred-san?" tanya Kiku sambil tertawa-tawa kecil. Sementara muka Arthur hanya memerah.

"Tentu saja tidak, why should I?" ujarnya bohong dengan kental sekali. Sementara semuanya hanya facepalm san bergumam, "Ini, dia bisa mengalahkan misteri tersulit didunia."

**I feel it and you feel it  
I want you here in my arms again  
Oh girl you know that's love  
Forever together with you  
**

"Kau keracunan lagi?"

"Keracunan cinta." ujar Alfred ngeles.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Arthur berlagak bodoh.

Sementara Alfred hanya facepalm. 'Dia sadar kan? Tapi lagaknya seperti itu.'

"Apa maumu sih?" tanya Arthur ketus.

Sementara Alfred hanya tersenyum, "I want your heart, I want your love, I want to be with you, and I want you."

Arthur hanya blush mendengar kata-kata itu. "And I give you that." bisiknya pelan. Sementara Alfred hanya memelototkan matanya.

"SERIUS, Art? YEAH ARTHUR NERIMA AKU!"

Sementara Arthur hanya menyiapkan scone buat disumpalkan ke mulut Alfred dan men-death glare setiap orang yang menatap mereka.

**Heaven knows what we would know  
This love is strong, oh please don't go**

"Mau kemana?"

"Mau buat teh."

"Aku ikut."

"Buat apa?"

"Nanti kalau aku tak ikut, Iggy meninggalkanku."

"Baka, mustahil lah, kan cuma buat teh."

Alfred hanya tersenyum kecil sambil meraih tangan Arthur.

"Would you please stay with me? Don't go."

Arthur hanya memandangi Alfred dengan tatapan aneh, "Kau mabuk? Minum apa kau?"

"Tidak, semua'pun tahu kalau aku hanya mabuk cinta." ujarnya menyengir. Sementara Arthur hanya memerah sambil facepalm.

"Dosa apa aku, dulu membesarkannya seperti ini?"

"Dasamu banyak kok." ujar Alfred sambil menyengir. Tak lama sebelum tak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka.

**###**

**Ah, ah, don't kill me -kabur-**

**Ini juga hasil rombak total fict aslinya.**

**Tak terasa seperti songfict deng?**

**RnR please!**


End file.
